Christmas Day
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika natal tiba, Murphy dan Connor merayakannya bersama tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda dari keluarga yang lain. Malam natal ternaik, pikir mereka berdua. Murphy and Connor. My favorite Twin hohoho.


**The Boondock Saints**

**written and directed by Troy Duffy**

**Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery**

**Christmas Day**

**Connor and Murphy MacManus**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, angin berembus semakin kencang, membuat malam kelabu ini menjadi lebih dingin, ditambah lagi turunnya salju untuk pertama kali di bulan desember, membuat udara di Boston dan sekitarnya semakin menjadi lebih dingin. Banyak orang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki mereka pergi ke luar. Mereka memilih untuk menetap di dalam rumah sambil menikmati secangkir coklat panas di depan perapian yang menyala dengan hangatnya.

Murphy mempercepat langkahnya, sebuah ide buruk untuk pergi ke bar McGinty's sendirian tanpa di temani oleh Connor. Tidak hanya itu saja, di malam dingin seperti ini Murphy hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya—Celana Jins yang dipadukan dengan baju lengan pendek yang di tutupi dengan jaket tipis yang membalut tubuh kekarnya. Murphy merapatkan jaket, pelindung satu-satunya dari udara dingin yang menggila malam kelabu ini dan mengosok-gosok kedua tangannya berusaha mencari suatu kehangatan dari sana. Rambut hitamnya mulai tertutupi butiran-butiran salju dan dengan cepat dia segera menyingkirkan dari sana, Murphy tidak ingin keesokan paginya dia sakit dan menyusahkan saudara kembarnya.

Murphy mempercepat langkahnya, udara semakin menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulitnya dan membuatnya kedinginan setengah mati. Malam dingin seperti ini seharusnya dia bersama Connor di apartemen murah mereka dan menyalakan penghangat, itu pun kalau penghangatnya berfungsi dengan baik. Setidaknya lebih baik di dalam rumah daripada harus di luar rumah tanpa mengenakan jaket berbulu tebal yang dapat menghalau kegilaan dari udara dingin. Tetapi dia tidak sepenuhnya menyesali kepergiannya, ada suatu hal yang harus dia rahasiakan dari saudara kembarnya—Connor MacManus. Hanya saja, ia tidak terbiasa harus pergi sendiri. Tetapi entah mengapa, malam ini Connor tidak mempersalahkan kepergiannya. Biasanya setiap Murphy pergi ke suatu tempat, Connor selalu mengikutinya begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka tidak pernah terpisah satu sama lain tetapi malam ini mereka mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing yang harus mereka selesaikan sehingga mereka harus berpisah untuk sesaat.

Murphy berhenti sebentar di dekat sebuah toko kelontong, dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk masuk ke dalam sana dan membeli sesuatu, dia hanya ingin mengambil rokok dan pemantik api dari kantung jaket kulit milik Connor. Dia mengambil satu batang rokok yang tersisa malam itu, menyelipkan rokoknya, menyalakannya dengan pemantik pemberian ayahnya dan mulai meresapi kenikmatan yang tercipta dari percikan-percikan nikotin di dalam mulutnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, dia sampai di rumah dan menikmati teh panas dengan saudaranya. Murphy kembali berjalan, di sepanjang perjalanan banyak orang yang menyapa dririnya dan tidak segan-segan mengajaknya untuk ke rumah mereka dan merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka, berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagian atau mungkin bertukar kado dengan keluarga orang yang mengajaknya merayakan natal bersama. Murphy hanya tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus pada orang-orang yang mengajaknya untuk merayakan natal di rumah mereka, bukannya dia tidak mau tetapi masih ada saudaranya yang menunggunya di rumah dan pasti Connor ingin merayakan natal bersamannya. Keluarga lebih penting dari segalanya.

Setelah perjalanannya yang lumayan menyita waktu karena dia harus mampir terlebih dahulu ke suatu tempat untuk membeli hadiah natal bagi Connor sehingga perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu 10 menit, kini membutuhkan waktu 20 menit. Setidaknya waktunya tidak terbuang sia-sia, Murphy berhasil membawakan hadiah natal untuk saudaranya yang di beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Baru saja dia membayangkan Connor senang dengan hadiahnya yang dibelinya dengan keringatnya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan membuat hadiah yang akan di berikan pada Connor terjatuh dan basah karena hadiah itu terjatuh ke dalam genangan air yang berada tidak jauh dari Murphy.

Murphy menatap hadiahnya dengan tatapan murka dan menggeram kesal, dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pria yang berani menabrak dirinya dan menjatuhkan hadiah untuk connor. Rahangnya menegang, emosinya tersulut bagaikan bom waktu yang akan meledak setiap waktu. Pendengaran dan penglihatannya sudah tertutupi amarah yang membludak, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan pria yang meminta maaf kepadanya berulang kali. Tidak ada belas kasih kepada seseorang yang sudah merusak hadiah untuk Connor MacManus—saudaranya yang sedang menunggu dirinya di apartemen sederhana mereka.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Murphy mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi dan melayangkan tinju keras pada wajah pria yang berada di hadapannya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Pukulan keras itu membuat pria itu terpental ke aspal jalanan.

"Ma...maaf" ucap pria itu—berusaha untuk menghentikan pukulan Murphy yang membabi buta. Murphy tidak peduli dengan permintaan maaf pria itu.

Pria itu tersungkur, terbaring lemah di jalanan yang dingin. Tidak puas hanya melayangkan tinjunya, Murphy kembali menendang dengan keras ke perut pria yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Lagi-lagi Murphy masih belum puas dengan hasil karyanya pada pria tersebut, dia kembali melanjutkan aksi tendanganya kepada perut pria itu hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan dan terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah dari kerongkongannya. Sudah puas dengan perutnya, Murphy kembali memberikan satu pukulan gratis di wajah pria itu, menyebabkan sudut bibir pria itu kembali mengeluarkan darah

"Ugh—" pria itu meringis kesakitan.

Murphy meludah di samping pria itu. Mencengkram erat baju pria itu.

"Dengar—" ada jeda saat Murphy berbicara pada pria asing itu. "Jangan pernah aku melihat wajahmu di sini. Sampai aku melihatmu maka kau akan kembali berakhir seperti ini dan aku pastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu." Murphy melepaskan cengkraman pada baju pria yang kesakitan itu dan pergi dari sana.

Tidak lupa dia mengambil hadiah dari genangan air itu dan mencoba mengeringkannya menggunakan bajunya. Berharap sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya tidak basah karena resapan air yang meresap ke dalam setiap dinding pembungkus kado itu.

.

.

.

"Shit...Shit...Shit..." umpat Connor berulang kali. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat hari ini.

Connor menghela nafas berat, dia sudah tidak tahan melihat sesuatu yang di buatnya tidak berbentuk semestinya. Seharusnya dia dapat membuat sesuatu yang sesuai dengan gambar yang ada di majalah. Awalnya dia ingin membuat _Lamb and Carrot __casserole with barley_tetapi yang dia buat sekarang malah tidak berbentuk seperti makanan melainkan seperti kotoran hewan yang tidak layak di makan oleh manusia. Connor sudah berupaya untuk membuat sama persis seperti yang tertera di majalah dan mengikuti setiap langkah-langkah yang tertera pada majalah tersebut tetapi yang terjadi, bentuk masakan yang dia buat malah gagal dengan bentuk yang tidak sesuai seperti yang di gambar. Seharusnya dia meminta bantuan kepada Doc untuk membuat masakan khas Irlandia itu, tetapi Connor tidak ingin merepotkan lebih jauh pada lelaki tua itu yang setiap saat pasti akan membantunya, sudah cukup dia meminjam peralatan dapur milik Doc yang dia bawa ke apartemen murahnya.

Connor menghela nafas, gagal sudah membuat hidangan yang layak di makan untuk merayakan natal malam ini bersama saudara kembarnya yang entah kemana. Sepertinya dia tidak akan mencoba untuk membuat makanan lagi jika hasilnya akan seperti ini. Connor sudah tidak memperdulikan ruangannya yang berantakan, sampah bekas sayuran berserakan dimana-mana tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Bau gosong juga tercium dengan jelas di ruangan ini dan dia tidak berniat untuk membuka jendela apartemennya, membiarkan aroma gosong memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik aku memegang senjata dan membunuh orang jahat daripada harus berurusan dengan peralatan mengerikan macam begini." Connor menghela nafas berat, merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan lagi-lagi mengumpat untuk sekian kali.

Saat sedang asyik mengumpat masakan yang gagal, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka keras dan menampilkan sosok Murphy yang sedikit kacau. Connor segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di sana, menatap Murphy dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Connor ketika melihat Murphy yang kacau dan terlihat noda darah di sekitar tangannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya pertengkaran kecil dengan orang yang mengangguku." Murphy menghampiri Connor. "Kau membuat sesuatu? Aku mencium bau gosong di sini?" Murphy belum menyadari bahwa di tempat mereka baru saja terjadi pertempuran antara Connor dan peralatan dapur milik Doc.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sini tanganmu, aku harus mengobatinya."

Murphy segera menghampiri Connnor dan membiarkan saudaranya mengobati tangannya yang luka akibat pertengkarannya dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal.

"Connor, apa kau memasak?" tanya Murphy ketika menyadari ruangan mereka berantakan dan terlihat peralatan dapur miliki Doc yang sudah tidak karuan. Murphy tertawa saat dia tahu bahwa Connor memasak di apartemen mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka lelaki sepertimu rajin sekali untuk memasak."

"_Fuck! shut up your mouth Murp_." ucap Connor kesal, "Singkirkan senyum sialan itu dari wajahmu."

"Aku hanya bertanya dude. Kau seperti perempuan yang sedang pms saja." Murphy tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Connor yang terlihat kesal karena pertanyaannya barusan.

"_Just Shut Up_." Connor memukul pelan kepala Murphy.

.

.

.

Murphy menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai makanan, ini bisa di bilang seperti kotoran hewan. Warnanya tidak mengundang selera makan bagi seorang Murphy dan jangan lupa aroma yang tercium dari masakan tersebut sangat berbau gosong. Setelah Connor menyelesaikan mengobati tangan Murphy, dia menyeret saudaranya ke meja makan dan menghidangkan makanan yang susah-susah dia buat ke hadapan Murphy dan berharap saudaranya itu tidak menghinanya tetapi melihat reaksi Murphy yang seperti kaget dengan masakannya, Connor menarik kembali makanan yang dia buat dari meja makan dan bermaksud untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah tetapi tangan Murphy menahannya, menghentikan Connor untuk tidak membuangnya. Walaupun masakan di hadapannya tidak menguggah selera, setidaknya Murphy harus menghargai usaha Connor yang susah-susah membuatnya di malam natal seperti ini.

"Aku akan memakannya. Jangan membuang makanan karena Tuhan tidak menyukai orang yang membuang-buang rezeki yang diberikan olehnya. Aku merasa beruntung bisa memakan makananmu walaupun makanan ini terlihat seperti kotoran hewan." ucapan Murphy mendapat pukulan gratis yang di layangkan oleh Connor pada kepalanya.

"Aish, kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku." Murphy mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang di pukul Connor tadi.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Jika kau ingin menghina makananku sebaiknya kau tidak usah memakannya."

Murphy menghela nafas, "Aku akan memakan makananmu karena ini adalah masakan pertamamu. Aku menghargainya." Murphy segera mengambil makanan khas Irlandia itu.

"Apa kau yakin ini bisa di makan?" tanya Murphy bercanda dan Connor yang mendengarnya mengumpat kesal pada Murphy.

"_Shut Up_, tentu saja ini bisa di makan walaupun bentuknya seperti ini. Aku yakin ini rasanya seperti yang di buat ibu untuk kita pada malam natal." geram Connor—dia agak kesal dengan Murphy yang terus menggodanya. Di lubuk hatinya paling dalam Connor berharap makanan yang berada di meja mereka memang layak untuk di makan walaupun dirinya sendiri agak ragu dengan rasa masakannya.

"Kenapa malam ini kau sensitif sekali, seperti perempuan saja. Maksudmu ini adalah campuran wortel dan daging domba yang sering ibu buat? " Murphy sedikit takjub dengan usaha Connor membuat masakan yang selalu ibu mereka buat pada perayaan natal.

Tidak banyak basa-basi Murphy mulai memasukan makanan buatan Connor ke dalam mulutnya dan ada sensasi aneh di dalam sana ketika makanan itu pertama kali menyentuh lidahnya.

Connor sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Murphy, sejak melihat Murphy memasukan makanan khas Irlandia itu, Connor berharap Murphy memberikan pendapatnya tentang masakannya. Lebih baik mendengar umpatan Murphy daripada melihat saudarnya terdiam seperti ini. Connor tersentak kaget ketika melihat Connor menikmati makanannya dan tidak segan-segan untuk mengambil kembali makanan buatannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Murphy bingung, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Connor tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Connor segera mengambil masakannya dan memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika makanan buatannya menyentuh lidahnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengelitik lidahnya—rasa asin menyebar di seluruh permukaan lidahnya. Dia buru-buru membuang makanan sampah itu dari mulutnya.

"Kau!"

"Apa?" Murphy kaget dengan seruan Connor yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau masakanku terasa asin dan kenapa kau tidak berhenti memakannya? Dasar berengsek kau Murphy!" Connor segera menarik piring Murphy dan menjauhkannya dari sana.

Murphy menahannya, "Tadi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan buatan saudara laki-lakiku dan Tuhan tidak akan senang jika ada hambanya yang membuang rezeki."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengorbankan perutmu untukku."

Murphy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, mengabaikan Connor yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membuat saudaraku kecewa saja. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak usah memakannya. Doc membawakan makanan untuk kita, seekor ayam panggang."

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Doc membawa makanan untuk kita." Connor memukul pelan kepala Murphy yang sedang asyik dengan makanannya dan segera berlari menuju tempat dimana makanan yang dibawakan oleh Murphy berada.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku."

"Sial, cukup kau memakan makananku. Lebih baik kita makan pemberian Doc." Connor membawa makanan layak itu ke meja makan.

Saat Connor kembali ke meja makan, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk di sana, begitu kotor dan sedikit basah. Sebuah hadiah tetapi dengan bungkusnya yang tidak berbentuk tidak seharusnya. Dia meletakan ayam panggang di meja makan dan mengambil hadiah yang tidak berbentuk semestinya.

"Untukku?" Alis Connor terangkat sebelah—menatap Murphy, meminta penjelasan dengan sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ya, untukmu. Maaf bentuknya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Tadi ada pria berandal yang menjatuhkannya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku tidak sempat balik ke toko untuk menganti bungkusnya." jawab Murphy jujur.

"Ah! terima kasih sudah memberikanku hadiah di malam natal ini." berjalan ke arah Murphy dan memeluk saudaranya erat. Rasa kesalnya akibat masakannya yang gagal tergantikan dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membukanya?" tanya Murphy sambil memakan sisa terakhir masakan yang berada di piringnya dan menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan pura-pura sedih.

"Ah, tentu saja." Dengan antusias Connor segera merobek bungkusan kado itu dan dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat dia idamkan selama ini.

Connor menatap benda di hadapannya dengan berbinar-binar, segera mengambil dari kotak kado itu. "Kau membelikan jam tangan untukku." Connor kembali memeluk saudaranya.

"Ya, bukankah kau menginginkan jam itu. Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Jadi jangan sampai kau merusaknya atau menghilangkannya.'" ancam Murphy setengah bercanda.

"Aku tidak akan merusak atau menghilangkannya karena ini adalah hadiah pemberian darimu. Aku tidak menyangka pria brengsek macammu bisa juga membelikanku benda seperti ini."

Murphy mendorong tubuh Connor dan tersenyum, "Karena pria brengsek di hadapanmu ini sangat menyayangi saudara brengseknya."

"Sialan kau!" Connor terkekeh dan kembali memeluk saudaranya erat.

"Cukup memelukku sialan! kau membuatku sulit bernafas."

"Aku juga mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." ingat Connor akan hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada saudaranya, mengabaikan Murphy yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya. Connor segera mengambil hadiah yang dia beli sehari sebelum malam natal dan memberikannya kepada Murphy.

"Kau membelikanku sebuah kacamata. _It's fucking cool dude_." ucap Murphy saat pertama kali melihat hadiah yang dia dapatkan dari Connor. Murphy begitu senang melihat hadiah yang diberikan Connor kepadanya.

"Ku harap kau menyukainya, mengingat kacamatamu sudah usang."

"Terima kasih. Aku rasa ini natal yang menyenangkan dari malam natal sebelumnya." Murphy masih senang dengan pemberian hadiah Connor.

"Sama-sama Sialan!" ucap Connor sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Murphy.

"Connor—" panggil Murphy pelan.

"Wha—" mata Connor terbelalak ketika mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari saudara kembarnya.

Murphy menarik leher Connor dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik saudara kembarnya, melepaskan segala hasrat dan kasih sayang di antara mereka berdua. Connor tidak tinggal diam, dia membalas ciuman Murphy dan saling melumat bibir lawannya. Kegiatan mereka berhenti ketika Connor mendorong tubuh Murphy dari hadapannya.

"Sialan kau Murph! Dasar brengsek!" umpat Connor setengah kesal. "Kau tidak perlu mengigit lidahku." memegangi lidahnya yang tergigit Murphy.

"_I'm sorry_. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana." mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kita menikmati natal ini dengan memakan makanan pemberian Doc. Perutku sudah lapar lagi."

"Tetap saja sakit!" Connor masih tidak terima—berjalan ke arah bangku dan menariknya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Murphy sambil menatap saudaranya tajam.

"Aku rasa kau ini ibarat perempuan yang sedang pms. Di senggol sedikit saja sudah marah." ejek Murphy sambil tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Connor kepadanya.

"Kau!" Connor bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Murphy yang sedang menikmati ayam panggang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita!" seru Connor kesal.

"Kau ini memang seperti wanita." Ejekan Murphy semakin membuat Connor bertambah kesal.

Dan akhirnya malam natal ini, mereka memutuskan untuk saling bergulat di atas lantai yang kotor dan saling memberi pukulan satu sama lain. Bukan pukulan kebencian melainkan pukulan kasih sayang antara saudara. Terbilang aneh, tapi itulah Connor dan Murphy MacManus—menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara tidak biasa. Malam natal terbaik, pikir mereka berdua. Dan kemudian mereka tertawa sangat keras, tertawa dengan tingkah konyol mereka.

THE END

* * *

Iseng bikin fic ini. Hanya ingin menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul ~ _

Pertama kali hadir di fandom ini~ Hanya ingin meramaikan fandom dengan tulisan gaje ini, padahal tulisan gak jelas tapi masih nekat buat ngepost fic ini hehehe~ Biarkanlah~

Flandus 3


End file.
